


Show Me.

by coffeegrump



Series: High School is a Horny Hormonal Hellscape [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Groping, Kissing, MJ knows what she wants, Peter is more than happy to give it to her, Smut, Spideychelle, Vaginal Fingering, the nerds are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegrump/pseuds/coffeegrump
Summary: It's movie night, but May works the night shift and Ned bails for a date. Peter and MJ end up alone together on movie night for the first time since they started dating. No problem. It'll be just like usual... until it's not. MJ takes advantage of the opportunity and the movie is completely forgotten.





	Show Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, back at it with that Spideychelle. This wasn't proof read by anyone but me, but I hope you like it anyways.

Movie nights had become a tradition halfway through sophomore year. Michelle had been seamlessly inserting herself into their lives. So when Peter and Ned had a movie night sleepover and invited MJ, it turned into a habit. Almost every other week they’d all meet up at someone’s house in comfy clothes, and do homework or studying for their shared classes, because they were still nerds. Afterwards they consumed copious amounts of junk food, watched movie marathons, and participated in general teenage shenanigans. 

When Peter and MJ started dating at the end of junior year, movie nights continued unchanged despite it. Movie night is a best friends thing, for the three of them. They honored this, keeping couple behavior to an absolute minimum. 

One night over the summer, it’s different. They’re waiting at Peter’s place for Ned to show up. May wishes them goodnight and tells them to have fun as she walks out the door. She’d been picking up night shifts lately, they paid better so she didn’t complain. 

Peter and MJ sit among a huge selection of gathered movies and snacks. She’s debating with herself over the biggest package of M&M’s they could find, or the supermarket sugar cookies, when his phone dings. He reads the text and turns to MJ.

“Ned’s bailing.” He informed cheerily. That’s not usually the kind of news that makes Peter happy.

“What? Why?” she was kinda annoyed, but curious.

“He’s got a hot date apparently” Peter explains while waggling his eyebrows. 

“Our child is growing up.” MJ said wistfully, clutching her chest and wiping away a fake tear. “I’m so proud of him.” They fell into a fit of giggles. She pulled out her own phone and sent a quick text before laughing harder.

“Oh no, what did you do?” he asked, amused.

“I sent him a text that said ‘GET IT NED!’ with like 20 emojis.” She admitted. Peter spluttered and joined her in her laughter. They let their giggles fall into a comfortable silence. MJ grabbed the M&M’s and flopped down on the sofa, immediately making herself comfortable.

“Well pick a movie, Parker.” She prompted, adding “and not one you’ve seen a hundred times.” She gave him the ‘don’t give me bullshit’ look and he began to dig around the collection. He picked one up and turned it to her.

“Wonder Woman?” he suggested. 

“Acceptable choice.” She nodded. “Start it.” Peter quickly set up the movie and joined her on the couch. 

They made it five minutes into the movie before Peter realized they were alone, so couple things were on the table. He reached over and pulled her towards him effortlessly. She smiled and settled herself against him, entwining their fingers. Cuddling was nice.

Ten minutes into the movie, MJ was absently tracing patterns on his palm when she also realized they were alone, and nothing was stopping her from kissing Peter. She fumbled around for the remote and paused the movie. He turned to her with a questioning look, but then she explained by cupping his chin and pressing her lips against his. Kissing was better.

Starting off slow, they fell into a familiar routine. Soft kisses got more heated and Michelle ran her hands through his hair. Peter matched her passion, and he eagerly granted access when he felt her tongue on his lips. Their hands trailed over each other’s bodies. They’d done this before, hands over clothes, never straying too far. Peter was always a gentleman, never pressured, he’d take anything she was willing to give him. Tonight MJ wanted to go farther.

She let her hand drift lower than usual. She hesitantly toyed with the hem of his shirt, squashing down nerves. She splayed her hand flat against his stomach and began tracing her fingers up his abs. He groaned as she ran a burning path on his skin. This was new, but welcome. She leaned back and met his eyes, seeming to search for something.

“MJ?” he breathed in question. Her eyes sparkled like she found what she wanted in his face. She kissed his cheek and then her lips brushed his ear.

“Touch me.” She commanded quietly. She didn’t have to tell him twice. 

Peter captured her lips again and let his hands creep under her shirt. She was on fire as he learned what every inch of her skin felt like. MJ gave an appreciative hum when he moved to her breasts, squeezing and massaging each in turn. His fingers trailed down her stomach and danced across her hip bones. When his fingertips brushed the fabric of her sweatpants, he stopped.

“I’ve never done this before.” He spoke suddenly, sounding nervous.

“I know, dork. Neither have I. Obviously.” She assured softly.

“No, that’s not what I meant.” He corrected, and then seemed embarrassed as he admitted “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“That’s okay.” She said, trying to ease his anxiety.

“But I really wanna know what I’m doing.” He was adamant. She must’ve looked confused, because he clarified “I want to make you feel amazing, MJ.”

“Oh.” Her voice was a squeak of surprise. He gave her one of his small dopey smiles, the one just for her.

“Show me what you like.” He whispered. She nodded.

Michelle placed a guiding hand on his, dragging his palm down the skin of her stomach. They both seemed to take a deep breath when MJ paused at the waistband of her sweatpants. She met his gaze and felt a small burst of courage from the way he was watching her. She could swear he was enraptured. 

She kept her eyes on his face as she moved their hands down into her pants. She watched as something new and unknown flitted through his eyes when his fingers met the soft cotton of her underwear. It made her want more. MJ tilted her head to kiss him, pushing his hand down to feel between her thighs.

Peter rubbed against the damp fabric, her tantalizing heat just barely out of reach. Letting MJ lead him in a kiss filled with teasing nips and licks, buzzing with longing. They broke apart for air, foreheads pressed together. Just breathing for a moment before she was leading their hands again.

He gulped and she blushed deeply when she was brave enough to coax his hand down under the waist band of her panties. His fingers brushed over a patch of soft curls and hesitated just above her slit. He briefly met her eyes in question. She bit her lip and nodded lightly. He moved his hand lower and gently began exploring her body with soft touches. Rubbing against her inner folds he met a sudden hot slickness. He was about to probe farther into her heat when she stilled his hand. He worried he’d gone too far when he glanced to her face again. There was still a sweet and subtle nervousness to her, but her eyes held something a bit darker. Hungrier.

“Do it like this…” MJ spoke in a breathy voice, trailing off as she began guiding his movement once more. She pressed his fingers with a bit more pressure as she pulled them upward just barely, rubbing the area around her clit. He brushed against what she was searching for and she let out a soft pleased hum. MJ began leading him in patterns of movement that she’d use by herself, things she’d discovered when learning her body. 

Peter was a very fast learner, she decided. His fingers continued moving confidently as she removed her hand to grip farther up on his arm. Grounding herself and trying to breathe normally. Peter felt the dire need to change that. He pressed a little harder and moved a little faster. She gasped and let her head fall on his shoulder.

“U-Use the wetness. Easier.” MJ mumbled, not really focusing enough on making actual sentences. He gave a small nod as he rubbed around her moisture, holding back a groan when he felt just how much more there was than before. He felt a bit of pride in himself. He had done that. She was so wet just for him. It was the hottest thing he ever experienced.

MJ was right. It was easier. Peter had an idea, and if her little happy hums were any indication, he was certain it was a good one. His thoughts were confirmed when he slid a finger into her and she basically cooed. He alternated between gentle thrusting and soft exploratory movements with his finger, thumb still moving on her clit with purpose. She was so hot and so soft. She was killing him.

“Two. Peter, use two.” She rasped. He changed his mind, he was already dead. He complied with his angel’s wishes, sinking a second finger into her while maintaining his movements steadily.

He curled his fingers slightly, rubbing against a spot inside her that seemed even softer. MJ’s back arched suddenly and she gave a shrill shout. Peter gripped her waist to keep her balanced on the couch and stopped moving temporarily. 

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, voice huskier than he’d expected. MJ whined at the stillness. 

“Oh my god. S-something right. So right. Do that again.” She pleaded. Her grip on him tightened in anticipation. He smirked and huffed out a small laugh before repeating his previous motions. He was rewarded with a pleased moan and a hand fisted into his shirt. 

Peter set a steady pace pumping and curling two fingers inside her, while still rubbing patterns over her clit with his thumb. MJ moaned softly in rhythm with each stroke of his fingers. Her breathing grew ragged and her volume increased slowly. He was driving her crazy. Pleasant pressure was building in her core. Small jolts of pleasure were flowing through her, warm and electric. She wanted more. Needed more.

Peter’s own breathing was rough as he watched MJ seem to unravel. A disheveled goddess. 

“I –ah! Need to.” She cut herself off with a strangled whine. She had started to grind her hips into his touch desperately, begging him. “S-so close. Please.” 

Peter increased his efforts, picking up speed and adding pressure as he attempted to move his hand in time with her hips. 

“Peter.” She gasped out, movements frantic. She sounded delicious and he felt an aching need to see her finish. 

“You’re so beautiful MJ. So good to me. Perfect. Want you so bad. Let go baby.” He was whispering in her ear, pushing her closer. Her head lolled against him, breathing quick and ragged. She didn’t know he was one for pillow talk, but she was extremely pleased that he was. Everything was warm and felt too good to be real. So close. 

“Come for me MJ. Come for me baby. Let go.” He pleaded. MJ finally snapped.

Peter’s praises and pleas sent her tumbling into her orgasm. Waves of pleasure rocked trough her body, she trembled as each pulse of heat and heaven flowed over her. MJ practically arched off of him, toes curling and heart thundering. Her muscles squeezed his fingers desperately as she panted and moaned. Fingernails digging into his skin as she shook. 

Peter struggled to keep his composure watching Michelle fall apart in his arms. A sheen of sweat on her skin and his name on her lips. He thought she’d never been more beautiful than this moment, lost in ecstasy. 

He held her close while her body slowly stopped trembling and her breathing began to even out. MJ seemed to relax in his arms. She turned to jelly, she felt, as she floated in her haze of bliss. Peter gently removed his fingers from her sex and out of her panties, moving his arms to cradle MJ comfortably. She didn’t mind. Everything was amazing. Peter was amazing. He made her feel amazing.

Eventually her head cleared enough to make room for coherent thought. MJ slowly came back to herself and looked up. Peter was smiling at her and looked pretty pleased with himself. What a dork. She pulled his face in for a slow kiss, laced with passion and love. When she pulled away he still had that look on his face and she smirked.

“You know, normally I’d smack that damn smug smile off your face.” She warned. His face faltered momentarily to sheepishness, but then she continued. “But I guess I won’t, because you actually deserve to look smug at the moment.”

“I do?” he asked relieved but confused. She gave his cheek a small pat.

“If you can make me feel like that with just your hands, you’ve earned the right to be a little smug.” She admitted. “Don’t let it go to your head, Parker.”

“I won’t.” he conceded, but his eyes sparkled with mischief when he added “At least not until I do it again.” Peter chuckled at his words before pausing to consider something.

“I can do it again, right?” he asked with a worried frown. MJ almost snorted. She had to stifle giggles to answer.

“Peter, I absolutely want you to do that again. And again. And then some more.” She assured him. She leaned in to whisper. “But first, you have to show me what you like, okay?” 

“Um. O-okay.” He answered. He also hoped his voice didn’t sound as high pitched and nervous as he thought it did. MJ couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow and smirk again.

“And maybe if you’re lucky, we’ll do both together.” She said in a casual tone. Her eyes said different, a determined glimmer that told him they will definitely be doing that together.

“Oh wow.” He spoke softly, giving her that awed look that made her feel sappy feelings. The look that said she was his favorite part of the universe. It gave her butterflies every time, but she’d never admit that to him. 

He was her favorite part of the universe too, but instead of ever telling him that, she said it with her eyes and hid it behind a snarky comment with a smirk.

“You’re such a loser. I still love you though, Spider-Dweeb.”

“Love you too, MJ.”


End file.
